NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MÁS
by Eufybritt
Summary: Ren ya ha logrado aclarar sus sentimentos. Ahora él necesita que esa chica especial lo sepa, pero ella habrá olvidado a aquel que destruyo sus sentimientos. Se viene una oportunidad. ¿La aprovecharas o no?. One Shoot R & K.
1. La aparición del Principe

**NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MÁS  
**

**Esta historia sigue el manga de Skip Beat, los personajes no me pertenecen. Si no lo han visto, les puedo dar el resumen del manga.**

**Kyoko es una joven de 16 años que estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo de la infancia: Fuwa Shotaro. Por él, ella decide renunciar a la prepratoria para vivir con él en Kyoto y ayudarle a realizar sus sueños: ser un famoso cantante y superar a Tsuruga Ren- quién es un actor y modelo bien cotizado. Ella trabajo arduamente para pagar la renta de un departamento muy caro- aparte de que también lo cuida. Es decir, se convierte en la empleada de Shotaro, sin darse cuenta que él la estaba utilizando. Después de escuchar una conversación entre él y su manager- a quién él trataba cariñosamente- se da cuenta que es utilizada por él. **

**Desde ese momento jura vengarse de él y ser mejor que él. Así que se enrola en el modelaje. Será difícil, pero logrará acceder a una empresa, donde por cosas del destino, ahí trabaja Tsuruga Ren. Este al conocer a Kyoko, tratará de desanimarla porque no esta de acuerdo con los motivos de ella para ingresar al mundo del espectáculo. Asimismo, ella no muestra interés por ninguna actividad artística.**

**Con el tiempo, estos dos se llevaran bien y... parece que un pasado los une. También Kyoko se ira descubriendo más a si misma...**

1. La aparición del príncipe

"Ya me he acercado mucho, difícilmente podré dejarla… he creado muchas excusas y ella ha accedido a todas ellas. Necesito estar a su lado y saber que mi existencia tiene para ella significado"

Estos pensamientos rondaban en Tsuruga Ren después de descubrir sus sentimientos por Kyoko. No podía negarlo, ella despertó una desconocida emoción en él: el amor. Tantas novias, tantos desamores, pero ella era diferente. Él la conoció cuando eran niños en un bosque cercano al resort de la familia de Fuwa Sho.

Él estaba llorando y ella apareció, una pequeña lloraba, pero al verlo se asombro y dijo: un hada. Ella le sonrió y él decidió seguirle la corriente.

Sus encuentros fueron únicos, compartieron muchas cosas, pero él tuvo que dejarla. Ahora la tiene frente a él, toda una mujer que por un desamor se cerró al amor. No puede negarlo, él la ama y la quiere proteger.

Cada vez, siente que quiere estar más tiempo con ella.

Ahora, se ha presentado otra oportunidad

Ya terminó la obra de "DEAD MOON", ahora Ren debe realizar otras actividades dentro de su agenda, pero su manager cayó enfermo nuevamente. Así que sin dudarlo, este manager recurrió a la sección "ámame" para que Kyoko sea la manager sustituta.

-¡Hi! Tsuruga-san – Kyoko lo saluda con alegría, pues, ser de nuevo su manager es diferente, pues ahora son amigos.

-¡Hi! Mogami-san- sonríe- ¿Cómo estas?- ese brillo en su sonrisa asustó un poco a Kyoko.

"_De nuevo esa sonrisa, no puedo resistirla, siento que va a terminar con todos mis yos vengativos_"- pensaba Kyoko.

Ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa al darse cuenta de que Ren se estaba acercando a ella, así que rápidamente saca la agenda y se la empieza a leer.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos que pasar por el estudio FHK para realizar una filmación de un comercial; después, tienes una sesión de fotos para "People". – de no ser por la agenda que le cubría el rostro, Ren hubiese notado que las sonrojadas mejillas de Kyoko- Descanso de la 1pm hasta las 2pm, suficiente para que almuerces bien. A las 3pm, debes volver al plato del estudio para tu nueva novela "Hana Yori Dango", ¿Correcto?- le sonríe Kyoko y guarda la agenda.

"_Se nota que es organizada"_- pensaba él- y cómo te va en la escuela, tiempo que no sé de ti- le dice esto mientras esta conduciendo.

-Bien- baja la cabeza- bueno, ahora hay un papel que debo aprender, el problema es que todos quieren que haga de villana; así que – eleva su expresión- DECIDI TOMAR UN PAPEL MUY DIFERENTE AL QUE TODOS QUIEREN- se vuelve a apagar su espíritu- _Etto_…No logró conectarme con ese personaje.- lo dice triste Kyoko.

_-"Hmm__, ¿qué personaje no logra interpretar?"-_ piensa Ren, mientras la observa. – "¿De qué personaje se trata?" – le pregunta.

-De una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo, que oculta ese sentimiento, pero a medida que pasa tiempo con él no lo puede esconder y, siente deseos de acercarse más a él -se pone roja- tan así que se atreve a besarlo y a pasar la noche con él.- lo dice avergonzada Kyoko- Yo…- eleva la voz- "yo elegí el personaje porque no se trataba de una villana, sino de una chica que era amada y respetada por muchos, pero también era tímida-

-Y, ¿tu problema es que no puedes pasar la noche con el personaje"- lo dice con una sonrisa sarcástica Ren, y después se pone serio…- ¿o… el problema es que no puedes mostrarte enamorada?- la mira.

Ella intuía lo que el estaba pensando y no quería que lo siguiera pensando. Sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa sarcástica había un enojo. Tenia que quitar todas esas ideas de sus pensamientos.

-Se que pasar la noche… será simplemente beso y oscuridad que dará alusión a algo más. Mi problema es que no puedo reflejar mi amor por ese personaje- se asusto al decir eso porque entendía que él lo relacionaría con Fuwa Sho –

-Es por…-Ren iba hablar, pero ella se adelanto.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES POR ÉL!- lo dice con tanta seguridad que sin dudarlo lo mira a los ojos para continuar, pero baja su tono de voz- sino que yo no quiero volver a experimentar el amor por otro. – Desvía su mirada- Tengo miedo de ese sentimiento.- empiezan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y aunque trató de taparlas, no pudo detener lo inevitable: su llanto.

-Perdóname _Sempai_- sigue llorando- no quería que te molestarás conmigo o que te decepcionarás de mi. Créeme, por favor- Sigue llorando y no se sentía capaz de mirarlo.

_-__"Qué debo hacer, ella esta llorando y no me gusta verla así"-_ pensaba Ren y aproxima su mano derecha al cabello de Kyoko y su brazo izquierdo le rodea la cintura.- No temas- le dice cálidamente- no estoy molesto contigo ni mucho menos decepcionado- le acaricia la cabeza y la sigue abrazando- desahógate todo lo que quieras conmigo, yo te voy a ayudar y seguiré protegiéndote-

Después de escuchar estas palabras, ella se aferro a él y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvieron abrazados un buen tiempo.

No se sabe cuánto pasó, pero el llanto duró mucho y ella se quedó dormida.

De pronto el tocó su frente y se sobresalto- "¡está con fiebre!" – Saca el celular y realiza unas llamadas que se resumían- _**"Disculpe, debo cancelar todas mis actividades, me encuentro resfriado, gracias por su comprensión**_"- lo dice, mientras estornudaba a propósito.

"_**No se preocupe, Tsuruga Ren, lo esperamos la próxima semana"-**_ fue la respuesta de todos los que tenían que verlo hoy.

En su casa, él la recuesta en su cama, le quita los zapatos y la abriga. Le coloca un paño húmedo, pero la fiebre continuaba. Su temperatura subía y bajaba.

Ren llama a un doctor, quién la revisa y le receta "n" medicamentos- _Ejem_, la señorita tiene una catarro fuerte, le sugiero que no salga de esta casa, por lo menos en tres días, pues parece que últimamente no ha descansado bien y por el color de sus ojos parece que tampoco se ha alimentado bien. Le recomiendo estas vitaminas que fortalecerán sus defensas. Cualquier cosa me llama por teléfono.- le dice el doctor. Después de estas indicaciones, el doctor se retira y despide de Tsuruga Ren.

Vuelve a su cuarto y la observa, tan indefensa y linda.

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba antes? ¡Porqué me debo enterar tarde tus problemas!__"_- estos pensamientos lo incomodaban, quería reclamarle, pero no era el momento. Cuando apareció ese abusador, ella no le dijo nada… aunque él presentía que algo raro le pasaba pues le asombró la llamada de ella.

_-"Tsuruga-san"-_ Kyoko estaba delirando por la fiebre y en su delirio lo llamaba- "_Tsuruga –san, perdóname_, no quería preocuparte, no quería causarte inconvenientes."- él la mira, se acerca a ella y toca su mano.

-Aquí estoy- ella abre sus ojos y todo se veía borroso. De pronto, ella empieza a llorar y dice:

-¡Corn! ¡Corn, estas aquí! ¡Por qué no viniste por mi!"- lo abraza.

Él no sabe que hacer, solo dice- Lo siento, no podía venir antes. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer-

-Te he extrañado tanto, mi príncipe. Fui muy infeliz después que te fuiste, pero siempre anhele con toda mi alma volver a verte- le dice y llora.

-Yo también te extrañe- le dice Corn y se aproxima a ella para susurrarle al oído- y me alegra que hayas cuidado mi preciado tesoro- al oír esto, ella empezó a llorar.-

- Corn, ese tesoro fue muy significativo para mi. En tu ausencia, este te representaba- ella sigue llorando

-Por favor, no llores- Ren trata de calmarla, sentía que no debía permanecer más tiempo cerca de ella. Temía que ella se diera cuenta de que no era "Corn", sino Ren. Trata de alejarse, pero ella se aferra más a él.

-¡No me dejes sola!-lo abraza con más fuerza y le súplica- ¡Quédate conmigo hoy!- se acerca a su oído y le súplica- ¡Dame un beso!"- esta petición sorprendió a Ren.

-¿Qué hago? Ella esta enferma, solo es un delirio- Ren dudaba y no quería aprovecharse de la situación, no quería verla sufrir tampoco.

-¡Por favor. BESAME!" – Sigue llorando y al ver que él no hace nada, se recuesta, mientras las lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas y desvía su mirada - Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pensé que eras mi príncipe, pero creo que ya amas a alguien, ¿no?…- ella solo entendía que el mundo estaba en su contra, que nunca nada de lo que quiso ha sido de ella. Quería desaparecer, quería dejar de sentir ese sentimiento sufrido: AMOR.

Ren se asombra- eso quiere decir que ella ama a Corn, ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta, se maldice a sí mismo y la observa...!- él ve su tristeza, él no escuchaba palabras, pero entendía que en estos momentos su pequeña se sentía desgraciada, se sentía abandonada.

Surge la determinación en Ren _"No puedo dejar que ella crea que no me importa, no puedo ocultarlo más. Si te despiertas y lo notas, no me importa porque estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos."_- con estos últimos pensamiento, Ren decide seguir su corazón…

Sigue Kyoko hablando- Perdóname – por un momento se queda callada- sé que soy patética - Mientras ella hablaba, sin que ella se diese cuenta , Ren se iba aproximando a ella – _"tengo que demostrarle que yo no la veo así"_, acerca sus manos a su hermoso rostro "tú no..," – no pudo terminar la frase porque unos labios calidos sellaron los suyos.

Deja de besarla por un momento y le dice en un susurro -tú eres muy importante para mi…-acaricia su rostro y limpia sus mejillas de esas dulces lagrimas- No lo olvides nunca y algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, más que en un sueño. – termina de decirle esto y la sigue besando.

Ella se desmaya y solo susurra- "¡No me dejes Corn, quédate a mi lado!"- Cierra los ojos, él la abraza y se recuesta junto a ella.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia X) estoy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa. Espeor te agrade. GHace tiempo queria publicar algo.. tengo escritos sobre Fruit basquet, pero estan incompletos..**

**Espero me dejes tus reviews - sugerencia, comentarios o ideas- para esta historia...**

**Verdad.. muchas Gracias A. H. (LAdy Padme) por ayudarme en las correcciones.x)**

**Y a Bunny Moon, quien me guio para lograr colgarlo* nerviosismo de principiante XP  
**

**¿se enterará Kyoko de que beso a Ren?**

**¿Cómo se sentirá después de esta agradable sorpresa?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "TACTICAS DE AMOR"  
**


	2. Tácticas de Amor

**NO PUEDO OCULTARLO M****ÁS**

**Esta historia sigue el manga de Skip Beat, los personajes no me pertenecen. Si no lo han visto, les puedo dar el resumen del manga.**

**Kyoko es una joven de 16 años que estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo de la infancia: Fuwa Shotaro. Por él, ella decide renunciar a la prepratoria para vivir con él en Kyoto y ayudarle a realizar sus sueños: ser un famoso cantante y superar a Tsuruga Ren- quién es un actor y modelo bien cotizado. Ella trabajo arduamente para pagar la renta de un departamento muy caro- aparte de que también lo cuida. Es decir, se convierte en la empleada de Shotaro, sin darse cuenta que él la estaba utilizando. Después de escuchar una conversación entre él y su manager- a quién él trataba cariñosamente- se da cuenta que es utilizada por él. **

**Desde ese momento jura vengarse de él y ser mejor que él. Así que se enrola en el modelaje. Será difícil, pero logrará acceder a una empresa, donde por cosas del destino, ahí trabaja Tsuruga Ren. Este al conocer a Kyoko, tratará de desanimarla porque no esta de acuerdo con los motivos de ella para ingresar al mundo del espectáculo. Asimismo, ella no muestra interés por ninguna actividad artística.**

**Con el tiempo, estos dos se llevaran bien y... parece que un pasado los une. También Kyoko se ira descubriendo más a si misma...**

**TACTICAS DE AMOR**

Cuantas horas pasaron, él ni se dio cuenta, se quedo junto a ella para velar sus sueños. Al día siguiente, él se despierta primero; mira su cuarto y nota quién esta junto a él; sonríe para sí mismo. Si alguien leyera sus pensamientos, se daría cuenta de que él se siente el más dichoso de este mundo porque esta velando los sueños de su amada. Aunque ella aún no sepa nada, él tiene la dicha de estar a su lado. De darle calor.

Al notar la hora y comprobar que la fiebre había disminuido, se levanta lentamente teniendo cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido. La arropa bien con la frazada y se dirige a la cocina. Ahora era su turno de mostrar sus aptitudes culinarias. Aquellas que por flojera y rutinas del trabajo, él se las guardaba.

Como era mediodía decide preparar el almuerzo, cuyos ingredientes fueron obtenidos de su manager. Cuando Yashiro-san deja los ingredientes en la casa de Ren, él lo despide cortésmente y con su mirada le dio a entender que no le diría nada.

-Cancele mi agenda esta semana porque dije que estaba resfriado. Así que cuento contigo para que me cubras las espaldas – le sonrío Ren, pero detrás de esa sonrisa decía: _"no me preguntes nada y deja de pensar cosas que no son"._

Yashiro entendió no solo que debía ser discreto, sino qué pobre de él si alguien se enteraba de la verdad. Aun así, esta situación le alegraba a Yashiro, pues sabía que Ren es un completo tonto en lo que se refiere al amor. Así que cuidar de ella, talvez lo ayudará a que sea más seguro.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo fríamente calculado- Yashiro se acomoda las gafas y lo mira casi serio-. Espero que este descanso, sea provechoso para ambos- sale una risita y pensaba- _"A ver si esta vez logras tener más coraje"._

Ren iba a hablar, pero la despedida de Yashiro lo detiene

_-_Bueno, ya me retiro. Saludos a Kyoko-chan- sale rápido Yashiro, pues sabia que Ren le iba a contradecir su última frase.

Al cerrar la puerta, Ren decide acomodar todas las cosas, pues su manager compro todo para que le durase una semana. Observa también un peculiar libro, cuyo titulo era: **"Cómo conquistar en tres días a la mujer que amas"**- se fastidia y lo tira al piso- _"Yashiro tonto"_- pero no le despega la mirada y decide recogerlo y echarle una ojeada. No contenía más de 80 páginas; así que mientras él cocinaba, decide leerlo por momentos.

En resumen, el libro le decía que debía ser caballeroso, detallista, halagador, confidente y sobre todo ser él mismo.

-¡Ja!- suspira y piensa-_ "Qué hay de nuevo en esto, sí yo soy todo eso. Nadie puede ante mis encantos."_- le sale una nariz de pinocho. En la última página había una advertencia: _**"es verdad que esto ya lo sabes, pero muchas veces tus acciones manifiestan lo contrario. No te confíes por tener gracia física. Sé conciente de lo que dices, de lo que piensa y, sobre todo, no olvides que a ellas les encanta ser escuchadas."- **_con estas últimas líneas, sintió definitivamente que este libro era para él, pero no se lo diría a Yashiro.

Mientras Ren termina el almuerzo, su visitante estaba a punto de despertar.

_-__"Me gustaría estar así todo el tiempo. Que tranquilidad, qué rica fragancia, Me siento como una princesa. Me siento tranquila"_- ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto notó que algo estaba olvidando.

Lentamente abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor y se asusta.

-"¡Qué hago aquí! ¡Por qué estoy vestida con un pijama!"- Kyoko estaba asustada, pues notó que se encontraba en la habitación de Ren.- "¡Qué paso ayer! ¡Verdad! Hoy hay trabajo"- ante estos pensamientos, ella se trata de levantar, pero al hacerlo siente mareos, en ese momento se encuentra frente a Ren quien tenía puesto un mandil y la miraba con una linda sonrisa.

-Buenas Tardes, Mogami-san- al decirle, él nota los ojos de confusión de ella y en broma le dice- Gracias por lo de ayer.

Al escuchar esto, Kyoko sentía que se le iba el alma, pero luego notó la risa de Ren.

-Era una broma- le dice Ren

-Que malo eres Sempai- lo mirá Kyoko reclamándole- te aprovechas de los inocentes.

-Disculpa, ¿si?-Ren se acerca a ella y le toca la frente. Esta actitud sorprende a Kyoko

- Ayer te pusiste mal y te reviso un médico- le dice Ren

Como notó que Kyoko se sentía extraña con la ropa, le dice- Su enfermera se encargo de cambiarte. ¡Que mal que desconfíes de tu Sempai, quién solo se ha estado preocupando por tu salud!- esto último lo dijo para hacerla sentir culpable.

En efecto lo logró, pues con esta frase ella se sintió culpable al dudar de Ren, su maestro, su modelo a seguir.

-Disculpa Tsuruga-san, pero debes entender que la situación me genero muchas ideas- lo dijo con cierta preocupación

-¿Cómo qué ideas? Si se puede saber- Ren le hace ese comentario adrede para poner a la pobre de Kyoko roja como tomate

-¡¡Ah!! Son…- Kyoko sentía muy cerca Ren- ¡COSAS SIN IMPORTANCIA!- se lo dijo en un tono alto.

-Te creo- Ren parecía decepcionado, pues el quería escuchar esas ideas de ella y piensa que talvez, ella solo siente un gran aprecio por Corn, pero no lo que le dijo ayer.

Él se aleja de ella y se dirige a la puerta.

- _"Solo signifique algo en su vida, pero ni siendo yo o Corn, logró ser más que lo que es y ha sido ese Fuwa"-_este pensamiento le quito las pocas esperanzas que hasta ayer había creído tener Ren.

-Gracias por cuidarme- Kyoko notó que Ren ya no la miraba, sentía que había hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta, pero no entendía qué.

- Ahora debo cambiarme para seguir con la agenda."- le dice Kyoko.

Se trata de levantar pese a los mareos y solo logra dar pocos pasos. Siente que no tiene fuerzas y esta por caerse. Ren se da cuenta y la coge para evitar que caiga, pero al hacerlo los dos se caen sobre la cama. Él sobre ella, abrazada por él.

-¿Estas bien?- le dice Ren y agrega- Mi trabajo todavía no termina. Él doctor me dijo que debías descansar por lo menos una semana hasta que te recuperes. Así que te cuidare"- lo dijo con cierta determinación.

Un corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte y alguien lo notó. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se podían percibir.

-Ya… me… siento… me-e-jor…- Kyoko le responde con cierto nerviosismo

- _"¡Que pasa aquí! ¡Me siento rara! Su cuerpo, sus brazos son tan calidos, su perfume, el olor de sus cabellos, qué sensación tan extraña y agradable. ¡No! ¡Qué estoy pensando! ¡Él es mi Sempai, pero me agrada la situación! ¡Necesito liberarme de esto!"_- estos pensamientos confundían a la pobre Kyoko

-He dicho que te cuidare y no pienso retractarme- se lo dice Ren mientras la miraba directamente.

_-__"Algo pasa, se nota extraña. Me esta evadiendo, pero su corazón esta que late mucho. Si sigo aquí no podré controlar mis impulsos aunque es agradable la situación"- _Ren vuelve a recuperar las esperanzas, pues nota el nerviosismo de Kyoko.

-Disculpe Sempai, pero ¿puede levantarse?- se lo dice Kyoko sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Mogami-san, mi presencia tan de cerca…- Ren se acerca al oído de Kyoko- te incomoda?- esto último pone más roja a nuestra amiga.´

-Nada que ver. Solo que… – lo niega con la cabeza, ella busca una excusa convincente- hay que comer ya. Yo soy la enferma aquí- se ríe Kyoko con cierto nerviosismo, pues se siente como una presa en la boca del devorador.

-Quedémonos así un rato- acaricia los cabellos de Kyoko y le dice- además, la comida no esta aún lista. – Ren quiso tentarla y probar un rato.

Ella siente extrañas sensaciones en esa caricia, siente el cálido cuerpo de él, siente mareos, pero la situación le sigue pareciendo agradable. Siente que él toca sus manos y las acaricia. Él se aproxima más a ella.

Sus rostros están tan cerca que un milímetro más y sus labios pueden llegar a algo más que un simple roce.

-Creo que ya es hora de que…- algo esperaba Kyoko en estas palabras de Ren, pero el tonto, le dice- de que almuerces.- al decir esto, él se separa de ella.

_-"__¡Ah! ¡Qué acaba de suceder!"_-Kyoko no podía creerlo ella pensó que algo más pasaría, pero se equivoco.

-Sí, ya tengo hambre- ese tono expresaba un poco de tristeza, pero Ren no lo había notado.

Él sale de la habitación. Ella se cambia de ropa, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que creyó que pasaría- _"Por un momento creí que él me iba a besar, quería que eso suceda. Sé que el amor no fue hecho para mí. Cómo pude creer que él me iba a besar, que él sienta algo por mí. Tengo que recuperarme lo más pronto posible, sino me voy a confundir más." _

Mientras tanto, él pensaba- _"No podía hacerlo, no podía aprovecharme así de la situación y arriesgarme a que me desprecie. Primero debo asegurarme de sus sentimientos, debo conquistarla."_

Durante el almuerzo, él se mostró muy atento con ella. Se porto como todo un caballero, desde moverle la silla hasta la manera en que la atendía. Esto incomodaba a Kyoko porque sabía que solo eran cumplidos de Sempai, pero no había nada detrás de eso. _"Él quiere a otra persona, se lo dijo a Bo. No debo hacerme ilusiones"- _estos pensamientos le quitan las posibles ideas que ella podía tener sobre los sentimientos de su Sempai.

Al terminar de almorzar, se dirige a la habitación pues se sentía un poco afiebrada. Ren la revisa y al tomarle la temperatura, noto que estaba subiendo su fiebre. Como ella estaba recostada en la cama, se sienta junto a ella y le acaricia la cabeza. Esta acción sorprende a Kyoko.

-Parece que debes descansar más. Es necesario que te relajes y tomes el medicamento que te receto el doctor- una cálida voz mezclada con una dulce mirada sale de Ren, lo cual confunde a Kyoko.

-_"¡Cómo puedo relajarme si tú estas cerca de mi! Tu actitud me esta confundiendo. Necesito irme de aquí."-_ esos eran los pensamientos de Kyoko.

–Me recuperaré pronto- mira a otro lado para evadir los ojos de Ren- y seguiré con mi trabajo.- le dice Kyoko con cierta frialdad.

-Bien me quedare un rato más hasta que te baje la temperatura- le dice Ren

-No te preocupes Sempai, solo debo dormir para que la medicina me haga efecto. Tú dedicate a repasar tus libretos. Yo puedo cuidarme sola- se lo dice fríamente Kyoko.

Esto le cae como un balde de agua fría a Ren, quien se siente herido y desalentado. Se va de la habitación, pero antes...

-Bueno, descansa y no trates de levantarte. Cualquier cosa estaré en la sala.- le dice Ren con una sonrisa fingida, que no notó esta vez Kyoko.

Cierra la puerta, solo cada uno sabía la tristeza que sentían, pero desconocían el daño que se hacían el uno al otro.

Ella estaba llorando porque se sentía una tonta, sabia que él amaba a alguien y eso la hacia sentirse mal. Sentía que esos halagos, simplemente eran de amigo o una simple cortesía, pero no de algo más. Por otro lado, él sintió que esa frialdad reafirmaba que ella nunca lo vería de la manera en que él la ve. Ella siempre amo a alguien y aunque ese tonto al hirió, eso no significa que ella no lo ame. Corn solo fue una linda ilusión, pero el amor lo tiene el despreciable de Fuwa.

-"¡Rayos! No voy a dejar que esta tristeza me haga cambiar. Sé que la amo, pelearé por ella. Aprovechare esta oportunidad de agasajarla y ya veré si consigo un mayor espacio en su corazón. El amor se cultiva; así que llego mi momento de trabajar."- estos pensamientos alentaron a Ren.

Kyoko después de tanto llorar se quedo dormida, en tan profundo sueño estaba que no noto que alguien estaba su lado y la estaba contemplando. Sí, ahí estaba Ren, quien para calmar su preocupación sobre la salud de Kyoko, decide entrar a la habitación. Al hacerlo, contempla a una bella durmiente. Se acerca a ella para tomarle la temperatura; después de tocar su frente, se tranquiliza al notar que le bajo la fiebre.

Inesperadamente, ella empieza a abrir los ojos, se sorprende al ver a Ren cerca a ella.

-Es hora de cenar- se lo dice con cierta frialdad- toque, pero como no respondiste decidí entrar.

Ella nota esa frialdad, la cual reafirma que Ren no siente nada por ella.

-Ahorita me arreglo- le responde ella.

Durante la cena, ambos estaban callados. Aunque, él seguía siendo caballeroso, ella no mostraba alguna pizca de emoción.

Ella se sentía incomoda porque se estaba ilusionando y, a la vez, se desilusionaba. Ella sabía que el ambiente era perfecto: luces apagadas- porque a ella se le irritaban un poco los ojos, pero dos velas los iluminaban. Estaban sentados, el uno frente al otro. Ella sentía que ese silencio del ambiente y las miradas de él la mataban, le generaba inseguridades.

-¿Puedes prender la radio?- ella sentía que necesitaba distraerse, pero su distracción solo la hizo pensar más en Ren.

Al prender la radio, justo la emisora iba a poner una de las famosas baladas de Alejandro Sanz, cantante favorito de Kyoko. Para colmo de males, se estaba emitiendo la canción favorita de ella _"El alma al aire"_

**Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire**** Que Tiene Tu ****Alma****  
Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire**** Aquel Que Vive En Ti  
Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire****, ****Aire**** Que Derramas  
****Aire**** Pa Quererte, ****Aire**** Pa Vivir  
Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire**** Que Tiene Tu ****Alma****  
Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire**** Aquel Que Vive En Ti  
Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire****, ****Aire**** Que Derramas  
****Aire**** Pa Quererte, ****Aire**** Pa Vivir…  
**

_-"En mal momento le pedí eso, pero esa canción me gusta mucho"- pensaba ella y se esboza una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-"Pierdo mi tiempo, ella no me va a corresponder. No importa lo seguiré intentando"- _aun seguía animándose Ren y noto la sonrisa. Así que aprovecho eso para conversar.

-Te gusta esa canción, ¿verdad?- le pregunta Ren

-Si-le dice Kyoko. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él había notado su sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan las canciones de él?- le sigue preguntando Ren

-¿A quién no le gustan?- le dice ella- Desde pequeña me gustaba escuchar sus canciones.

De pronto, él recuerda que hace tiempo, cuando eran niños, ella tarareaba una canción y lo invito a bailarla. Asociando la letra con sus recuerdos, comprende algo más.

-¿Quieres bailarla?- le pregunta

-¿Ah?- ella se sorprende, pero sabía que era arriesgado bailar con él.

-No, gracias- le dice cortésmente.

-_"Esta vez, no dejare pasar mi oportunidad_"-pensaba Ren. Así que adrede provoco a Kyoko.

- No sabía que Mogami-san no sabía bailar baladas, se supone que como actriz debes saberlo todo.- Esto último que dice Ren fue una espina incomoda para Kyoko.

-¡Claro que sí sé! – se lo dice con tal seguridad que de inmediato nota que acababa de sentenciarse.

-Muy bien- se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a ella y le extiende la mano- ¿Bailamos?

Ella sabia que no podía darle el gusto de creer que no era buena en el baile o de creer que por Fuwa se resistía a bailar. Así que se levanta.

- Acepto- le dice Kyoko, le extiende su mano derecha, acomoda sus brazos en los hombros de Ren y empiezan a bailar. Siguiendo un ritmo y escuchando sus respiraciones

**  
…Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire**** Que Tiene Tu ****Alma****  
Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire**** Que Vive En Ti  
Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire****, ****Aire**** Que Derramas  
****Aire**** Pa Quererte, ****Aire**** Pa Vivir**

**Tengo Miedo A Un ****Alma**** Fría  
¿cuánto Vale?  
Comprarle El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire**** Si Se Descuida  
Suave, Suave Se La Quitas  
Tus Andares  
Ay Niña Ay Ay Vete Tus Andares**

_-"Me siento confundida, esto no debería pasar. Estoy traicionando a alguien. Ella la que te corresponde no merece que yo me ilusione contigo, pero esto es agradable"- _ella se culpaba y a la vez surgía esa esperanza de la cual no se creía merecedora.

_-"Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar. Desearía que el tiempos e detenga y explorar tu alma y meterme en cada uno de tus pensamientos_"- él pensaba eso.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaban más a medida que la música continuaba, la letra los guiaba a acercarse más, a mirarse

**Porque No Tiene Cura La Locura De Mis Labios  
Ya Nada En Esta Vida Me Parece Raro  
El ****Alma**** Roza Despacito El Mundo En Nuestra Piel  
De Mi Vida, Caminar... Y De Tu Vida Niña  
Lo Que No Se Ve  
**

_-"Solo quiero disfrutar esto"-_ lo pensaron ambos

**Y Le He Robado El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire****  
Para Dártela En Este Suspiro  
Soy Como ****La Tierra**** Amor,  
Tú Eres ****El Sol**** Que No Se Deja Ver  
No Puede Ser, Cómo Va A Ser**

**Le He Robado El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire****  
Para Poder Llevarte Aquí Conmigo  
Soy Como ****La Tierra**** Amor  
Tú Eres ****El Sol**** Que No Se Deja Ver  
No Puede Ser, Cómo Va A Ser**

**Y Me Subo A Tu Cintura  
Pero Es Tan Temprano  
De Tus Ojos Tu Mirar  
Tus Andares Niña Y Tu Libertad**

**Le He Robado El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire****  
Para Dártela En Este Suspiro  
Soy Como ****La Tierra**** Amor  
Tú Eres ****El Sol**** Que No Se Deja Ver  
No Puede Ser, Cómo Va A Ser**

**Le He Robado El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire****  
Para Poder Llevarte Aquí Conmigo  
Soy Como ****La Tierra**** Amor  
Tú Eres ****El Sol**** Que No Se Deja Ver  
No Puede Ser, Cómo Va A Ser**

**Le He Robado El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire****  
Para Dártela En Este Suspiro  
Soy Como ****La Tierra**** Amor  
Tú Eres ****El Sol**** El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire****  
Tu Manera En Mí De Caminar  
**

Se acercan más, más y más. La música los guía. Sus corazones empiezan a latir algo acelerados.

**Le He Robado El ****Alma**** Al ****Aire****  
Para Poder Llevarte Aquí Conmigo  
Soy Como ****La Tierra**** Amor  
Tú Eres ****El Sol**** Que No Se Deja Ver  
No Puede Ser, Cómo Va A Ser**

**Yo ****Quiero**** El ****Aire**** Niña  
De Tus Caderas  
Pero Tu ****Alma**** Pal Que La Quiera.**

Ellos están sintiendo la respiración del otro. La música termina, ellos vuelven a la realidad, especialmente ella. Sabe que esto no es bueno, que alguien va a ser traicionado.

Él trata de acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero ella lo detiene.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunta y le mira a los ojos con cierto enojo para decirle-No juegues conmigo. ¿Acaso no te importa traicionarla?- ella siente que debe irse.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¿A quien voy a lastimar?- le pregunta Ren

-Veo que eres como todos los hombres, Sempai.- le dice ella y pensaba- _"Yo pensé que eras diferente. Vaya se nota que soy una completa tonta."_- lo mira con odio- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!- ella le grita.

_-"¡Que sucede aquí, ella estaba relajada! ¡De que me esta hablando, por __qué debo alejarme! ¡Esta vez no cederé!"-_ lo piensa Ren.

-No voy hacerlo, hasta qué me expliques lo que estas diciendo- se lo dice seriamente y se va acercando a ella.

Mientras él avanza, Kyoko retrocede. Ella quiere huir, sabe que tiene que escapar.

De pronto es detenida por la pared. No puede huir, él la cerca con su brazo izquierdo y acerca su rostro al de ella.

-Explícamelo, a que te refieres con que hiero a alguien- la mira a los ojos- Por qué quieres huir de mi, ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia o es que te turba?- al decir esto. Ren noto que ella desviaba su mirada.

_-"¡Qué voy a hacer! Tengo que irme, no voy a darle el gusto de jugar conmigo. No quiero que jueguen conmigo_"- Kyoko estaba confundida y, a la vez, decepcionada de Ren. Empiezan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, aunque ella tratase de contenerlas, no podía evitar sus caídas. De pronto, una mano acaricia sus mejillas, por donde caían sus lágrimas.

-¡Suéltame!- le grita, mientras quita la mano de él- no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.- le dice Kyoko.

- ¡No estoy jugando contigo!- le dice Ren

-¡Deja de confundirme! Por favor, aléjate de mí- esto se lo dice Kyoko como una súplica.

_-"La estoy confundiendo, ella esta sintiendo algo por mi. Debo besarla, debo comprobarlo. Existen riesgos, pero debo conocer sus sentimientos"_- al pensar esto Ren decide apostarlo todo por esa pequeña esperanza.

Se acerca más a ella, su objetivo era besar sus labios. Ella lo siente y trata de huir, de alejarlo, pero él la detiene con sus brazos, que sujetan los de ella para apoyarlos contra la pared. Su ventaja era la fuerza.

-¡No!- ella le grita, sentía que no podía escapar- ¡No! ¡Por favor, aléjate de…!- no pudo terminar la frase porque unos labios la detuvieron.

Él la besaba, pero ella se resistía, se movía, pero no lograba despegarse de sus labios. Apoya su cuerpo al de ella. Sigue sujetándole sus brazos que buscan liberarse. De pronto, ella dejo de resistirse, él soltó sus brazos y empezó a acariciarla, coge su cuello, le rodea la cintura.

-_"Esto es demasiado para mi, me agrada. ¡No! ¡Debo ser fuerte, debo liberarme! ¡No puedo dejarme engañar!"_- este último pensamiento genero que Kyoko le diese una cachetada a Ren.

-¡No juegues conmigo, Ren!- se lo dice seriamente- ¡Aléjate!

-No lo haré porque no estoy jugando- le responde Ren, quien vuelve a buscar sus labios, asegurándose de sujetar sus brazos.

Ella trata de resistirse, pero es inútil vuelve a caer. Él la sigue besando, pero esta vez con más intensidad para que ella entienda sus sentimientos. Se separan. Otra cachetada.

-¡Yo sé que amas a otra persona! ¡Por favor, no juegues conmigo!- se lo dice suplicante.

-A nadie más que a ti es a quién amo. Es que te es difícil creerlo- le dice Ren y la vuelve a besar.

Esto sorprende a Kyoko, pero sus inseguridades le decían que era mentira. Esta vez no hubo cachetada, pero se miraban…

-No quiero sufrir, no me engañes- le dice Kyoko

-¡Te amo, Kyoko! ¡Nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca buscaría hacerte daño! ¡Me entiendes!- se lo dice con tal determinación que ella empieza a llorar más.

-¡Quiero creerte, pero tengo miedo! ¡Este sentimiento es doloroso!- le dice Kyoko

Él suavemente con su mano derecha la coge del mentón y con la izquierda, acaricia su rostro, la mira- ¡Créeme, TE AMO, déjame demostrártelo, déjame curar tus heridas, déjame devolverte la esperanza en el amor!- le dice esto Ren y la vuelve a besar.

Ella se deja llevar y rodea su cuello con sus brazos. Se caen al suelo. Él se detiene para empezar a besar su cuello. Ella se siente feliz, pero, de pronto, siente mareos.

-Ren- Kyoko lo llama- me siento mareada.- le dice ella.

Al decir esto, él se detiene y toca la frente de ella- "¡Rayos! Volvió la fiebre. No importa ya se que ella está sintiendo algo por mi"

-Muy bien, entonces a dormir- le dice Ren, enseguida la levanta y cargada se la lleva a su habitación. Este acto la pone a Kyoko roja como tomate.

En el cuarto, él le da el medicamento apropiado. Sale un momento, pues ella se va cambiar.

Vuelve a entrar y la acompaña hasta que le baja la fiebre. Cuando ya se disponía a irse, ella le jala desde el borde inferior de su camisa.

-Acompáñame, por favor- ella al decirle esto se sintió avergonzada.

-Muy bien- le dice - será mejor que no ronques- lo dice con cierto sarcasmo.

-Yo no ronco- le responde Kyoko- Así no se halaga a una mujer.

Él se acerca rápidamente a ella y la abraza- Entonces, ¿Cómo?- le dice Ren.

Ella se quedo muda, no esperaba esa acción de él.

-Bien, voy a cambiarme un rato.- le dice con una sonrisa triunfal Ren.

Saca unas ropas del mueble que esta al frente de su cama. Coge una toalla y le dice- No vayas a espiarme- le sonríe Ren.

Esto pone colorada a Kyoko, quien gira su rostro. _"¡Yo no soy una pervertida! ¡Que hombre tan egocéntrico, qué le vi! "_ – pensaba Kyoko.

Él entra al baño y cierra la puerta, pero parece que no logró cerrarla bien. Después de unos minutos Kyoko gira y nota que la puerta esta abierta. Aunque Ren estaba dentro de la ducha, su silueta se podía vislumbrar bien.

Ella empieza a notar el físico a tractivo de Ren, es conciente de lo que esta pensando y decide girar su rostro_.-"Yo no soy una pervertida. Yo no estoy pensando anda"- _se decía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Estaba casi dormida hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodearon, sintió el calor de él

-¿Esto te es agradable?- le pregunta Ren mientras la abraza. Están juntos en la cama.

-Sí- ella le dice, mientras siente que sus mejillas se enrojecen, su corazón quiere explotar.

Él lentamente acerca su rostro a su cuello y empieza a besarlo en forma ascendente y le dice-¿esto te gusta?

-Sí- ella le dice, mientras disfrutaba esas caricias.

-Te amo no lo dudes- le dice Ren, quien llega su meta, sus labios.

Después de unos minutos, se separan y él le dice- Buenas noches- la abraza y ella se acurruca en su pecho.

Este es el mejor día de sus vidas. Él le confiesa sus sentimientos, mientras ella descubre la esperanza de volver a amar. Se siente segura en sus brazos. No quiere que esto termine.

Se quedaron dormidos en un plácido sueño.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews Shia1624, Afnerelkin, Danuzkito, Dalayla e Izakurita. Este capitulo es especialmente dedicado a ustedes. Hoy lo decidí terminar, me faltaba inspiración. Además, como estudio en la universidad, mi tiempo se acorta, pero la imaginación no cesa. Mientras lo redactaba, escuche a Alejandro Sanz para profundizar en el ambiente creado. **

**Bueno, espero sus opiniones constructivas. Esta vez, he tratado de tener menos errores ortográficos. **

**Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer**** a ****Scorpion25Akuma**** quien me dio ideas en ciertas escenas.**

**Hasta luego X), mi próximo capitulo puede ser el último o penúltimo. Lo colgaré en un mes, espero no demorar.**


	3. Descubriendo al Príncipe

**NO PUEDO OCULTARLO M****ÁS**

**Esta historia sigue el manga de Skip Beat, los personajes no me pertenecen. Si no lo han visto, les puedo dar el resumen del manga.**

**Kyoko es una joven de 16 años que estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo de la infancia: Fuwa Shotaro. Por él, ella decide renunciar a la preparatoria para vivir con él en Kyoto y ayudarle a realizar sus sueños: ser un famoso cantante y superar a Tsuruga Ren- quién es un actor y modelo bien cotizado. Ella trabajo arduamente para pagar la renta de un departamento muy caro- aparte de que también lo cuida. Es decir, se convierte en la empleada de Shotaro, sin darse cuenta que él la estaba utilizando. Después de escuchar una conversación entre él y su manager- a quién él trataba cariñosamente- se da cuenta que es utilizada por él. **

**Desde ese momento jura vengarse de él y ser mejor que él. Así que se enrola en el modelaje. Será difícil, pero logrará acceder a una empresa, donde por cosas del destino, ahí trabaja Tsuruga Ren. Este al conocer a Kyoko, tratará de desanimarla porque no esta de acuerdo con los motivos de ella para ingresar al mundo del espectáculo. Asimismo, ella no muestra interés por ninguna actividad artística.**

**Con el tiempo, estos dos se llevaran bien y... parece que un pasado los une. También Kyoko se ira descubriendo más a si misma...**

**Antes de empezar,, recordemos que este es el día 3 de nuestra linda parejita… posiblemente sea hasta el día 4.. :P**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Descubriendo al ****Príncipe**

Ellos estaban profundamente dormidos, sus manos se entrelazaban. Nadie conocía sus pensamientos, pero si podían notar la felicidad en sus rostros.

De pronto, alguien empieza a tener un sueño extraño, mezclado con el recuerdo de alguien querido.

_-Kyoko, Kyoko __–san_- una voz familiar la llamaba

_-¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?-_ le dice una pequeña Kyoko

_-Aquí, aquí_- le responde esa voz

-_Corn, ¿eres tú?-_ le pregunta Kyoko

_-S__í, mi princesa_- le responde aquella voz

_-¿D__ónde estas? ¿Por qué no te veo_?- le dice Kyoko, quién ya iba a llorar

Aparece una silueta cerca de ella, ahora la pequeña se ve como la Kyoko actual.

_-¿Corn?-_ le dice Kyoko a esa figura

_-Nos volveremos a encontrar_- le dice Corn, quien se prepara para abrazarla

En ese momento Kyoko abre los ojos, al despertar se da cuenta que esta junto a Ren. Sonríe y decide contemplarlo un momento. Empieza acariciar sus cabellos y a delinear sus labios. Le da un tierno beso y decide levantarse.

"_Ahora yo prepare el desayuno"-_ pensaba Kyoko, que decide mirar el reloj y se da cuenta de que es temprano. Lentamente se levanta de la cama; saca unas toallas del cajón de Ren y coge una camisa y pantalón deportivo. Se acerca a la bolsa que le dio Ren, donde había ropa íntima para ella que él le había encargado comprar a Yashiro.

Entra al baño y cierra la puerta, pero se le olvido echarle cerrojo.

Se desviste y enciende la regadera. Mientras se mojaba pensaba_ "¿qué habrá significado ese sueño? ¿Será que pronto veré a Corn? Espero que sí, pero donde quiera que te encuentres quiero que sepas que estoy volviendo a amar"-_ sonríe.

En al habitación, Ren recién se estaba despertando. De pronto, sintió deseos de ir al baño; ingresa, termina lo que tenía que hacer y se lleva una sorpresa. Ve en la regadera a Kyoko, su silueta; aunque quiso evitar verla, no podía negar que era hermosa. Ella no lo había notado; así que sigilosamente se retira del baño.

Aunque ya no la veía, tenia en sus pensamientos la figura de su ángel. _"¡Qué belleza!"-_ pensaba- _"Debo concentrarme en otra cosa"_- mueve su cabeza, para olvidar lo que vio, pues empezaba a sentir sus impulsos salvajes, decide irse a la cocina y preparar el desayuno.

Kyoko sale de la ducha ya cambiada. Nota que Ren se ha levantado, va a la cocina y ¡Oh, no!, su sorpresa se arruino, pues su galán había preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ren- le dice ella algo avergonzada.

-Buenos días, Kyoko- le responde él y se acerca a ella- pero creo que esa no es la manera de saludarme.- le dice mientras la esta acorralando..

-¿Ah? Y, ¿Cómo debo hacerlo, Sempai?- le responde pícaramente Kyoko

-Así, mi aprendiz. – le dice Ren quien acerca su rostro al de ella y le da un beso que en la duración fue intenso para Kyoko.-¿ya aprendiste?- le pregunta Ren pícaramente, pero Kyoko por la emoción experimentada no le podía responder. Esto genero que él la besara de nuevo.

Este beso fue diferente, los llevo a recostarse en el sofá de la sala. Kyoko se sentía muy emocionada, pues las caricias y besos de Ren eran intensos. Él empezó a acariciar sus cabellos; de pronto puso la mano bajo la camisa que tenía puesta Kyoko y estaba subiendo sus manos hasta que…

-Ren-le dice Kyoko, quien tenia enrojecidas las mejillas- creo que estamos yendo muy acelerados- quita suavemente las manos de Ren.

Él nota lo que ha hecho y sus mejillas se pusieron algo enrojecidas, lo cual trata de ocultar con su seriedad, pero ella lo nota y le divierte ese sonrojo de su Sempai.

-Disculpa, no creas que yo…- Ren no pudo terminar la frase porque unos calidos labios lo detienen.

-Tranquilo, cuando sea el momento será- le dice Kyoko, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él- pero primero haz tus méritos.- le guiña el ojo. Esto alegra a Ren.

-Bien, si hablamos de méritos déjame halagarte con el desayuno- le dice Ren.

-¿Así? Y, ¿Qué has preparado hoy?- le pregunta Kyoko con una pícara sonrisa.

-Para empezar un omellette estilo Tsuruga- le guiña el ojo a Kyoko- acompañados de unos riquísimos panecillos franceses. De bebida, tenemos jugo de papaya y chocolate batido estilo Tsuruga, ¿Algo más desea Ud.?- Ren se lo dijo interpretando un mesero definitivamente coqueto -

-Bueno, creo que todo esta bien para mi- le dice Kyoko coqueteándole- pero, sabe Ud. ¿Cómo hago para conseguir al cocinero?- le pregunta con cierta picardía.

-Basta con que cierres los ojos y el aparecerá- le dice Ren y en ese momento se esta acercando a ella.

-Mm...… yo no quiero cerrar los ojos- le dice Kyoko con fingidos pucheros- creo que mejor buscó otro cocinero- le sonríe Kyoko a Ren, quien ya esta muy cerca de ella.

-Él cocinero no dejara que pase eso- Ren esta cerca de ella y la besa. Después de esto se separan, ella lo mira y le sonríe.

-Creo que la clienta ya quedo satisfecha- le guiña el ojo y agrega- Ahora, ¡A comer!- lo dice con una gran sonrisa.

Desayunan juntos e intercambian miradas alegres. Ella lo felicita por el desayuno; después, los dos lavan el servicio. De pronto, ella siente mareos, él la lleva de nuevo su cuarto, la arropa y la cuida hasta que se duerma.

- Ren- ella lo llama. Él se levanta de donde esta sentado y se recuesta junto a ella.

-¿Que sucede pequeña?- le responde con una voz muy calida, mientras acaricia sus cabellos.

-Hoy tuve un sueño extraño- le dice Kyoko.

-¿Me lo quieres contar?- le dice Ren, mientras juega con los cabellos de ella.

-Bueno, soñé con Corn- le dice Kyoko. Esto sorprendió a Ren. – No recuerdo bien el sueño, pero lo último que recuerdo de este es que él me dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar- ella se gira para ver a Ren.

-Sabes- ella acaricia el cabello de Ren- yo quisiera verlo para decirle lo inmensamente feliz que soy- le sonríe, pero después se pone triste- pero sé que eso es imposible porque él es un hada.- le dice Kyoko.

-¿Tú que sientes por él?- le pregunta Ren

-Digamos que él ha sido "mi primer Amor"- esta respuesta de Kyoko sorprende a Ren.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Fuwa no ha sido tu primer amor?- le pregunta Ren mientras pensaba. _"¡No puede ser porque debo meter a ESE en nuestra conversación! ¡Rayos!"-_ le sonríe a Kyoko.

-Es verdad que he sentido algo por Fuwa desde pequeña, pero cuando era pequeña él solo me gustaba. En cambio, Corn fue diferente, pero recién note este sentimiento cuando él se fue- cerró sus ojos pues quería llorar. Se recuesta en el pecho de Ren.

-Disculpa, no quería entristecerte- le dice Ren con cierto tono de tristeza.

-No te preocupes. Es que no puedo evitar extrañarlo cuando lo empiezo a recordar- le dice Kyoko, quien sentía que las manos de Ren la estaban rodeando para encerrarla en un abrazo.

Ella esta a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, pero antes de hacerlo

-Ren- ella lo vuelve a llamar

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- le responde cariñosamente él, quién a acariciar los cabellos de ella.

-Si me quedo dormida, me puedes acompañar- le dice con cierta timidez Kyoko, sus mejillas se empezaron a enrojecer. Esto agrado a Ren.

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí velando tus sueños- le dice él para luego darle un beso en los labios. La vuelve a abrazar, mientras ella se sigue acurrucando en él.

-Bien…- le dice ella con una linda sonrisa. Lentamente sus ojos se estaban cerrando; de pronto, se quedaron completamente cerrados. Ella había caído en un profundo sueño, pero estaba con una sonrisa en los labios, pues sabia que él la iba acompañar.

Él la contemplaba, disfrutaba al escuchar su respiración y jugar un momento con los cabellos de ella. Aunque quisiera dormirse, no podía porque estaba pensando en el sueño que ella había tenido.

-_"Ella sigue pensando en Corn, lo cual me alegra y entristece, no quiero que siga triste por él. Talvez sea necesario que ella sepa la verdad. Pero, corro el riesgo de que ella se decepcione de mí. No quiero perderla, así que sea cual sea su reacción no la dejaré ir fácilmente."- _pensaba Ren. Con estos pensamientos, él logró tranquilizarse un poco más, lo cual le permitió quedarse dormido.

Así ambos estaban nuevamente juntos, abrazados. Si alguien los viera, notaria la felicidad de ambos, pues en sus labios se esbozaba una linda sonrisa. Transcurrió la mañana, la tarde, la noche. Cerca de las 10 de la noche, Kyoko se empieza a despertar, pues tenía mucha hambre.

Se levanta, cuidando sus movimientos; va al baño para arreglarse. De ahí sale del cuarto sin hacer ruido con la puerta y se dirige a la cocina. Ahora ella lo iba sorprender con sus habilidades culinarias.

Mientras Kyoko cocinaba, Ren se estaba despertando y notó la ausencia de ella. Al darse cuenta de la hora, entendió la razón de no verla: "_Seguro tiene hambre_"- lo pensó él y de pronto su estomago emitió un peculiar sonido.- _"Parece que yo también tengo hambre"_- sonríe Ren.

Él también va al baño para arreglarse, pero antes de dirigirse a la cocina, se dirige a la comoda que esta frente a su cama, abre el tercer cajón, rebusca entre sus cosas y saca un pequeño álbum color otoñal. Su rostro se veía algo serio, dio un suspiro; en seguida, sale del cuarto en dirección la cocina.

Ella estaba en su mundo, pensaba en su sueño y, al mismo tiempo, en la cara que pondría Ren al probar este riquísimo curry y el infaltable te jazmín con un poco de hojas verdes. Él se acerca lentamente a ella, le tapa los ojos; ella sonríe y gira, sonríen los dos y se dan un tierno beso.

Sirve la cena, él le da halagos a su sazón; lavan el servicio y se dirigen a ver una película en la sala. Aunque estaban abrazados, Kyoto notó que Ren estaba algo serio.

Se acerca más a él y lo mira a los ojos…

- ¿Sucede algo?- le dice ella

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le responde él

-Es que te he notado algo serio, como pensativo, siento que tus pensamientos están en otras cosas. ¿Acaso estas preocupado por algo? – le dice ella, agregando- si quieres, cuéntamelo que con gusto te puedo ayudar ya que como b…- se detuvo, pues casi iba a delatar su otra identidad. _"¡No puede ser, casi le revelo que soy Bo! ¡Debo cambiar mis palabras! ¡Piensa Kyoko, piensa Kyoko!"_

Ella empezó a realizar movimientos raros con sus brazos, mientras se hablaba así misma mentalmente. Ren al verla así no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Ella noto ese cambio, y se río también.

Hubo un silencio que fue roto por…

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya sabía desde hace tiempo que tú eras Bo- le dice Ren, quién deja en shock a Kyoko-… fue justo después de la novela "Luna Nueva" que me enteré,… pero yo también quiero revelarte algo que he callado por mucho tiempo.

Ella no entiende esto último que dice Ren, pero antes de decir algo es interrumpida por él.

-La verdad es que tú y yo no nos conocimos en el estudio- le dice él- A decir verdad, nos conocimos por primera vez en un parque cuando tú eras una niña y yo un adolescente.

-_¡Qué me esta diciendo! ¿Cómo pudimos habernos conocido desde pequeños, si yo estaba en otra ciudad? ¿Acaso él era uno de los clientes en la pensión donde trabajaba?-pensaba Kyoko-¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes? Pero la verdad ni lo recuerdo, seguro que si me dice su nombre lo recordaré._

_-_Cuando tú eras pequeña, tú llorabas mucho. Nos conocimos de casualidad y desde ese momento compartimos juntos muchas cosas. Yo te di algo muy importante para que cuidaras; también, debido a tu lado soñador me presente con un nombre diferente. Yo era…- Ren mete la mano dentro del bolsillo de su camisa y saca una foto, donde se observa aun joven rubio.

Ella al observar esa foto, lo entendió…

-Corn…- termina Kyoko la frase.

-Mi nombre en verdad es "Kuon".- le dice Ren.

Ella se aleja de él, se siente confundida, siente felicidad, asombro y tristeza al mismo tiempo. No sabe que hacer, pero siente que no debe estar ahí. _"¡Él es Corn, no, él se llama Kuon! ¡Esta vivo! Estoy feliz, pero por qué calló todo este tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo sabia que nos habíamos conocido antes!¡no era un hada, fui una tonta! ¿Acaso se habrá estado burlando de mi?"- _pensaba Kyoko.

Estos últimos pensamiento despertaron en ella sus yos de duda y decepción qué le debilitaban su propia confianza, su Fe en _el_ amor.- "_Sí, él se burló de ti. Todo este tiempo te engaño. Él no te dijo nada, pero se reía de ti. No existe el amor. Él solo estuvo contigo por lastima o para mantener tus tontas fantasías. Vamos olvídate del amor, él solo juega contigo. VBNGUEMONOS"-_ sus yos negativos parecían ganarle a ella, pero en eso…

_-__ "¡No es cierto! No olvides que él te ha cuidado mucho. Ahora puedes entender porque el molestaba la presencia de Fuwa, pues sabía que él te hizo sufrir mucho. ¡Debes escucharlo! Él debió tener una razón para no revelarte su verdadera identidad. No puedes olvidar que él siempre ha estado apoyándote"- le decian sus yos angelicales._

_Estos yos _le devolvían su propia confianza, pero no podía evitar sentir esa tristeza por el silencio de él, porque él sabía cuánto ella lo necesitaba, cuánto sufrió cuando creyó que él había muerto. Definitivamente, ella necesitaba estar sola para pensar en lo qué debía hacer. Ella lo amaba, pero ahora se sentía muy dolida...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora: a todos mis lectores, les pido mil disculpas, pero hace un mes falleció mi padre y perdí muchas cosas tras ello. Yo ya había avanzado esto antes del suceso, pero no sabia como continuarlo después. Espero les guste este capítulo, estoy en deuda con ustedes. **_

_**Les prometo que el próximo será más largo, pero ahora piensen… qué hará Kyoko**_

_**Dejar a Ren; b)quedarse en al casa de Ren; C) Odiar a Ren; d) "tú opinión mi querido(a) lector(a)**_

**Él próximo capitulo lo estreno a fines de noviembre. Tranquilos que aún tengo para dos o tres capítulos más. Gracias a todos por sus reviews…**


	4. Su aroma es agradable

**NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MÁS**

**Esta historia sigue el manga de Skip Beat, los personajes no me pertenecen. Si no lo han visto, les puedo dar el resumen del manga.**

**Kyoko es una joven de 16 años que estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo de la infancia: Fuwa Shotaro. Por él, ella decide renunciar a la preparatoria para vivir con él en Kyoto y ayudarle a realizar sus sueños: ser un famoso cantante y superar a Tsuruga Ren- quién es un actor y modelo bien cotizado. Ella trabajo arduamente para pagar la renta de un departamento muy caro- aparte de que también lo cuida. Es decir, se convierte en la empleada de Shotaro, sin darse cuenta que él la estaba utilizando. Después de escuchar una conversación entre él y su manager- a quién él trataba cariñosamente- se da cuenta que es utilizada por él. **

**Desde ese momento jura vengarse de él y ser mejor que él. Así que se enrola en el modelaje. Será difícil, pero logrará acceder a una empresa, donde por cosas del destino, ahí trabaja Tsuruga Ren. Este al conocer a Kyoko, tratará de desanimarla porque no esta de acuerdo con los motivos de ella para ingresar al mundo del espectáculo. Asimismo, ella no muestra interés por ninguna actividad artística.**

**Con el tiempo, estos dos se llevaran bien y... parece que un pasado los une. También Kyoko se ira descubriendo más a si misma...**

_**4.**__** SU AROMA ES AGRADABLE**_

"_Su aroma es agradable, estoy respirando el mismo aire que ella. No quiero dejarla ni perderla. Ahora es mía, enteramente en cuerpo y alma. Ella me conquistó primero, la necesito a mi lado para ser yo. Se ve tan linda y tranquila cuando duerme"__- _reflexionaba Ren mientras observaba a Kyoko junto a él, recostada sobre su pecho.

Dos cuerpos, dos almas se habían unido esa noche, aun cuando los miedos quisieron evitar lA fluidez del sentimiento, la libertad de amar. Él no podía creer que esto hubiese podido ocurrir, después de que ella descubrió si verdadera identidad. Aún recuerda la angustia que sintió al verla alejarse de él.

-Flashback-

Para un "Yo" de Kyoko, Ren había jugado con sus sentimientos, pero para su otro "Yo" estaba claro que él realmente la amaba. Sin embargo, no podía tolerar que él le haya mentido al no decirle que era Corn.

Aun con sus pensamientos confrontados, ella decide irse a la habitación de Ren y encerrarse ahí. Aunque él quiso detenerla, basto la mirada de Kyoko para que él sintiera inseguridad de hacerlo.

En el cuarto, ella se echo sobre la cama, se aferro a la almohada de Ren y lloró como una niña pequeña y en su mente gritaban sus voces: _"¡por qué no me dijo la verdad desde el inicio! ¡Él sabia cuánto lo he extrañado, cuánto he sufrido! ¡Por qué siempre me engañan los hombres!¡quiero entenderlo, pero me duele su mentira !No se qué decir o qué hacer, pero debo irme de aquí. Tengo que salir. – _ella solo quería huir del lugar, no se sentía capaz de confrontar a Ren

Fuera del cuarto, al escucharla llorar se sintió el peor hombre que Kyoko halla podido conocer, pues lo último que él quería era ser la causa de sus tristezas, peor aún, que ella se sienta engañada por él. No obstante, no podía rendirse, ella lo amaba y el también, por lo que se esforzaría y lucharía para no perderla.

Se abre la puerta y ella sale, no lo mira pero tiene con ella una bolsa- que por lo transparente del material se notaba que contenía ropa.

-Gracias por cuidarme- le dice Kyoko a Ren sin mirarle a los ojos- ahora es apropiado que me vaya.

-¡No te puedes ir aún! ¡Tenemos que aclarar esto!- le dice Ren, quien siente una gran barrera entre los dos.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero hablar ahora, necesito estar sola! – Lo mira y salen lagrimas de sus ojos- ¡No me busques, déjame sola!- decir esto para ella era muy doloroso, pero solo sabia que quería huir.

Él no sabia que hacer, se sentía tan impotente, pero al verla pasar por su costado y perderse de su mirada, no lo dudo y la sostuvo con sus brazos fuertemente.

Ella no sabia que hacer, pues quería que él la detuviera, pero no sabía como asimilar su mentira.

-¡Lo siento!- le dijo él y las lagrimas de ella brotaron con más fluidez- No te dije nada antes porque tú estabas determinada en tu venganza, porque parecías diferente a la pequeña que quise proteger. Cuando quise revelártelo, sentí el miedo de que te alejaras de mi porque ya había visto cuan doloroso había sido para ti el engaño de Fuwa y, por otro lado, tú te alejabas de mi. ¡Perdóname Kyoko!- al decir esto, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Ella no sabía que hacer o qué decir, pero podía entender que ese hombre la amaba mucho.

-Tú sabes que lo que más detesto es ser engañada, qué la mentira de Fuwa me dolió mucho porque él me utilizo, pero tú desde que nos conocimos me has protegido. Por eso, me duele saber que no hayas confiado tanto en mí, como yo en ti. – al decirle esto, gira su rostro para verle directamente a los ojos.- no vuelvas a engañarme porque si no me partirás el alma y me alejare de tu vida para siempre. Mi mayor temor es ser herida en el amor, lo sabes bien.- termina esto y le da un beso que él no se esperaba.

-Prometo no volver a herirte, pues yo quiero protegerte y estar a tu lado siempre- le dice él.

Este beso fue tan intenso, tan apasionado que una cosa llevo a la otra. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, se encontraban en su cama sin nada más que la sabana que los cubría. Ella se sentía protegida en sus brazos, aun saboreaba el sabor de sus labios y aun quería más de él. Sin notar que él estaba atento a sus movimientos, trata de acercar sus labios los de él pero duda en besarlo. Al sentir él que ella vacilaba, abre los ojos, sorprendiéndola, y con una sonrisa picara la besa y vuelve de nuevo a invitarla a experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones que ella quería volver a experimentar. Al final, se contempla la felicidad en los amantes y sus manos entrelazadas.

.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews ****a todos. Perdónenme por demorarme tanto, créanme que como algunos saben mi vida dio un giro inesperado hace casi un año. Terminare esta historia pAra ustedes y también para mí, quien disfruto de este anime y manga.**

**Les pido que me puedan dar ideas para el siguiente capitulo, que quisiera hacer largo, pero les comento que el próximo se los daré en diciembre. PERDONENME Y CUIDENSE MUCHO.**


End file.
